Flame's New WorldZ
by TwiHardBuiHardyolo
Summary: the wunderous tale of of a silent, shy. Yung girl who has the strength of a thousand angry men (cn yu here da ppl sing, singin da sung of angry men) Anywayz, she is so strung. She mst choose between dauntles and amitee. But wat dose she choos? Find out in this masterfulm stry from the mind of a genuuis
1. Chapter 1

**AN; heyt guys this is mah first fic so please tell me whut yhu think I werked real hard on it . It realy has a gret massege. Yah I'll talk to you after this fantabulous chapter. REVIEW PLEASE.**

I wke up in me drak yellow and rd rom. I smell th sent of my naighbur strumming her gitar. 2dai, is the dai….THE DAY I CHOOSE MAH DESTNAII. I look up to the sky and breathe the scent of a new life about to dawn. Nuthing will evar be da symew.

I sit at the tblae eating mah puridge. (I was listenin to Lis MEirables on mi IPOD. Omg tht wuz lyke mi fovate movie I wz lyke cryin in the thetre like from the second the movie strted I was just sbbing and every1 told meh to shut u[ but I was like NOOOOOOOO. ANY WAYS the son was "Nd The Tiggers Cum atNight" yak no the one were Fantinine Was singn abt howq lif sucks cxuz she's a hoeee) My MOM cums in and says, "So lik r u exciting for choosin day?."

And I'm lik

"Omg shut it motha"

"So wich thing will will ya cjhooss?"

"Im totly goingi to chase amitee" (omgsh I was totly lyin lik ewwsies amitee suks so I wil choose divauntless fo shure)

Oh I forget to to describe me. So my nqme is Flame Bullet Winchester but my friendz call m e Flabullet. My hair es rojo (psers my friend juss taught meh some Spanish that means green hair) nd it looks lika fire flame thing (so thas how I got ma nayme yadig) Today I was wearing a yellow sundress with the words "Rebel" written in red blood over my boobs.; I hav a birth mark on majh shoulter tat looks lika mah moms pillow (yadig?) Also mButy toenails r painted blak wiff red musical notes on thbemm (ya feel me I like that sort of stle)

_I'm neva goin to fit in here/. My soul is too darke fo dis place. Sumtimes when I look at mah motha I sometimesa feel lika she isn't ma mother (Yadig?)And my brother Gavron Hansel (omg like in lis mes!?yadig) sometimz sseems like he isn't my blood relationsz. Like whn all da peopol sing I just wanna cry. I am DAUNTLESS. But mostly I AM DIVERGENT!_

Uhh wayt I furgit to tell ya about my apitiude test. So imam do dat now. So I walked in da place and sat down and wen in the simulation and then I got out and this erudite bitch tol me I was amity. Ad dat was it. From that day on I lived my life as a die virgin.

DAaaa next dai…..

I was in the middle of the room and all eys were on me. I felt like I was being sufoctef. I had to make my choce noa: _condir ar duntless_? If imakethewrongchoiceitcouldha untmeforever. I lokked around da rom. Familiar faces, cheering me on .They screm "DAUNTLESS" and da other half scremes "ERU DIE" They all sang to me nin an amitee tune. _What wil I chose? WHATG IS MHY DESTINEY!? _All of a sudenm, I saw a face in my periferal vishon. Hies eyes wer dark. And empy. I serchd for da answer to all my q's in his face. He gave meh a single nod. I knew dat forever, _I was ment to be dauntuss". _

But den I saw sumfin I dd not like (inert figer waggimg here). SOME DAUNTLESS BLONDIE NEXT TO MAH TALL DARK DAUNTLESS MAIN. Hummm acca-scuse me I saw him first. She entwines her hand with his. HUMMMMMMM. WHAT. She givs me a bitch slap face, so I jus walk up to her and bitch slap her FACE! Da crowd gose wild. Ppl start thrwing rocks and tomatoes at the dauntlss girl. My tall derk, handsme man just smiles and giggles and says "Thas why I luv you" I giv him a wink nd get back to business.

Noa I am confident and I kno mi choic esta clear. DAUNTLESS IS THE WAY FPOR ME. I drip my blood over the coals and then make my ways over to the dauntless section I stand neer my big strong man thing but he is makin owt with that gurl slapped. WHATVEVER THERE'S MANY OTHER APPLES FOR ME TO EAT IN DAUNTLESS. So I grab a guyand mak wit him to get that odder guy jelous.

It werks.

So my bifg strong hunk a junk walk ove to meh and saysa "Whass yp name?

I loke him strait imn da eys and say

"Flame Bullet Winchester. Whsa yurs? Baby"

He kneeled down, and proplld himself up to the sky. He flew fr lik 10 secnd den started runnin on da walls. He jmpeed from wall to wall. Every1 was staring at hm. He flew to da centr of da room and floated ther for a fe w secomds. Der were little blu sparks floatin around him. Den he did something so unesspected….he shot bak to da grond and started runnin in circls around me. Da hole room gaspd. He ran fastr and faster….and soon ther was a circl of fire around me. Mah red hair was flying everywhere. Den he flew up so high no one could evn see him anymore. Den he slmmed down onto the ground, punchin it wiff one buffy fist. Den he slowly got up…

"My name is Tobias" he said. Every1 gasped.

"ya and I be Tris and dis is mah mane so back da heeeel of. Transfer." She said with disgust.

"JUST CUZ I WONT BORN DANTLUS DON'T MEAN I WONT FIGHT YU"

"I'd like to see you try and beat her up. She is a laday of steel." Tobias says and then starts sexily kissing tris…iguess.

After 10 MINUTES of dem kissing we go get on the train. BUT GOTTA JUMP. Oh noes. I hyave a disability and I dn't kno how to jump. (it's really and issue like I needa aget that check out cuz like I almost died today cuz I couldn't jump on this freaking tran like wtf) SO I run next to the train and I try with all my might to jumo but I cannot. All the sudin strong arms swep meh up and strat running fast. Then fly in to the train car and set me don lightly. But I look around 4 my saviur and I am the only one in the cr.

It was my taobis.

I know.

**AN: Oky doky so uhhhm ya I guss dat was it guys! So anyways bk to Lis mes it was soo gud aw shiitty it was amazn movies so tell meh wat u tink of lis mes nd also of my fanfic. PS: It is a fanfix of Divergent. Also my bff Jenny inspired da main charcter SHOUT OUTR JENNYY! woop**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Tanks fo the reviewz guyz! Ok nd btw sut ups abut my grammar who frickn cars like srsly. Nyways I woiuld just like to giv s shout ote to mah BF Kris! Lufv hunss! *kisses!***

Our fitrs challge.

Ski diving.

So like we needa get to da plan frst befor wesky dive. We hd to choose a ski divin partner. Except it was lik u need to like put ur nom in a hat thng nd then u pik oute a noame woever name u get u gotta b there partner. So dis bitch names Christina got Tobias. I got lik so mad . I guess he saw I wuz jellose cuz he swoopd her up in jhis burly arms and started to kiss her on the cheek.

Then da nose.

Den the MOUTH!

I immeedetly felt mah hans go num. My nees shuckled. I feel to the floor with a "thmp" I felt the world go blak. But den I woke up from my concussion and it was my turn to pik from da hat of wonders.

AND JUS GUESSS WHO NAME I GOT?

Starts with a T + ends in SLUT. Jkjk but I got dat ugly bith trisss.

So I waslk up to tris an I like," so your my skydiving partner I GYESS?"

"WOW okay this sucks."

"uhh yeah"

All of the blue Trissy gets all up in mah face and was all like, "if you touch my tobii than I was fcku you up cuz I know he cheats on meh but he spends lke most of his tymw with my and like he loves metn the ost out of his 6 grilfreidns and I really don't like you so yo cnt be with him kay? Kay."

So I walk over to tobias and sex him up in fiornt of evvveryone.

Tris looks agast.

I laugh.

Christina high fives me.

Tobias is in shock.

Will looks tuned om.

Al didn't nticse.

Eric screeems.

Tori tattoos herself.

Drew takes pixs.

Lynn ers slpping.

Den our master Eric tels us it is da time. Da tiym to gt up in da ski and dive.

Da first ppl to go r Tobas and Christina. But den all of a sudden….

A boy wiff blond hare and blu eys deeper then the ocene blue pops up.

"Wait stop!" he mumbls quitly,…zso only I could hear.. He seemsso smart…and so humble. I almst cant tak my eyes offa him. Tobias sees dat so he starts to do a sexy dance.I ignor him. All I can see is this smart boy in frnt of mah face.I ask him wat is your name boy? He slowly turns his head. Time stops as his blond hare glistns in da wind. He finally look me sqare in da eye and sayz

"Caleb"

All da girls gasp, except fo dat dumb bitch Triss. So I said "Triss why da fuk u not lookin at this boy. U gotta be respectfull of the people hotter than u" (lolz really when I said that I ment me also and not only caleb) Then Tris loked kinda p-ed off.

"Uh… das mah BROTHER!" And everyone gasps for 2 seconds…then they hold it in. Who coulda gussed? This beautiful boi in front of r faces was da sister ofa bitch. Caleb askd me

"What is ur name, mah Angel?"

I dropped down into the spiltz den whipped my hair three times in a hipster triangle.

"I'm Flame Bullet Winchester" and he sade he wud call me Flamie!33

_Tobias is mah drk, handsome devil. And Caleb I s mah smarty smrt smexy baby boi Angel_

**AN: OKKKKAy so I know that clbe is really in eru die but lyke stop. He actually likes duntaless so shh. AANywat do ya like the lovee triaaagnle. IT'S GONN BE really smexy so look for the smutty gooness. SHOUT OUT TO JENY MY SAVIOR.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN; Guiz thx soo much for all da views nd stuff. I really appreciate it. So now da stry cn officaly begin, cuz ya. N-E ways shout out ta my bffl Jenny and my Bf Kris! Luvv u boo!**

So den the ski divin began. First ups was Tobias and Kristina (hehe my bf kris!3) They strappd on there backpaks and prepard for takin off.

Da wind on da plane was so cold…I shiverd just wonce. Caleb stared me wit his dark green eyes. He new I was cold. He kud see it in his bones. So he did a kartwhell over to me nd handed me his kaki jacket and swoopd it over mah shoulders. "Feel betta?" he askd. I screamd to da heavens

"I FELL LIKE AN ANGEL!" I said. Tobias lookd so jelos. But I was like nuh uh boi u got Kristina and tris now so shut da f up. But a part off me stil wanted him…still loved him.

I lookd at Caleb.

I lookd at Tobias.

Both wer mah lov. Both wer mah heart.

Caleb weveed his figers through myne and we tke a leap of faith. Nd by dat I men we jumped of da plain. Whilei waws falling I says"oh. My pratner was tris nd I jumed with you."

(OMG DIS PART IS GONNA BE REALLY GOOD YA DIG)

He capturs mi lips in a sweat kiss ."Forget abt hr bby."

And den I know. CALEB is mah destnia and he is why I cam to duntless.

I land on a pillow sexily and then calb wiggles his eyebrows a me.

Tobias loks md.

Oops.

"Wha da hell is goin on here! Flame is MINE!" Tobias said as he rushd closr to Caleb

"Oh relly? Den has she jumpd out on a plain wiff u?! Hs she given u her heart and hav u givn her da sun!?" Caleb gav a teeny smirk. I blushd a lil. I cant belive dey were fightin…OVA ME! All of a sunday…..we saw a flam fly hi in da sky..it wuz comin closer and closer to us….almost about tocrush us.

It dat won moment I took all da nergy I had inside a me. I screemed "I LOVE TOBIAS AND CALEB!" AND den the force of a trilione liting bolts jumped out meh. The whol world stoppd as I defeeted the flame…it was

AN ASTEROID! Every1 lookd strate at me in da eyes. Caleb smiled. Tobias smirkd. I new at dis very momnt dat they both luved me.

All of a Sunday…..we relized Trissy ddnt have a partner. She stood all alone in da plain, her eyes crying tears opf sadness.s Every one yelld "JUMP!" but she was too muchofa wuss to evn DARE! So I guss I gotta save da day, once agen. But instead, she did jumpo! She dove strait outta da plaen so fast and landed in na perfect splitz on da grond. Every1 gasped.

I Didn't. I never wud.

Den we all go to da caftiria and we ets some stuff. Tobias cums up to meh and says, " heyllo gurgeus, have sum dunatelss cka."

And I'm like,"UHMM no I gotta watch my wait."

Calb starts singing just da way you are bay Bruna Mars to get meh to fel better. But toby starts singing louder dan him. AOut of the sudden, caleg piks up da cakes and shove it in toby's face. I SCREAM AND SCREAM.

Toby piks up a hampburger and puts it down calebb's panties. And trissy throughs some pasta in mi face and den I do nda sme to her.

Son everyone is trowing da foods around and it is mavoc.

Dis gez on fur like 10 mins. Intil ERIC cums in and strats screming[,"WHAT DA FKCU IS GUN ON"

I am paraylsed wit fer.

"EVERYBODY!1 DROP AN GIVE MEH 20! YU MORTHDAFKCAS!" So den one by one, we all drop n giv him 20. But Tobias gives him a diffrnt kinda 20.

Tobias walks strait up ta Eric and says. "I'll give ya 20 all rite!" and he punchs da big bad Eric in da face 20 times! Eric fel to his feet.

"I hav been dafeeted." He sade slyly.. "Yu are da new leeder of da duntless!" The hole roome turnd dark. Eric slithrd away out the window and nevr came bak again. All of a sunday.. a million fireballs flew out from every corner. Dey all formed into one big ass ball, and on top of dem was a crown dat said "Here Lies the King of Duntless" dey put it on top of Tobiases hed. He frownd but den a smile appeerd onto his face. Every1 bowd down and said "Long live da King! Long live da King!" den he said

"My firstr royal decoy is ddat evry1 named Caleb has to be assinatated." Den out of da blue a girl wiff brown hair and stood up and says

"But my nayme is Caleb!" so den my beautiful Tobi said "oh, not yu my darling. He gave her a wink. And she did a sexy danc all da wway up to him and kissd him on da cheeks. I was red wiff envy. She was takin my king! But den the reel Caleb sttod up, and held mah haunds.

"I guss dis is goodbye…mah luv…" Den he kissd me on da middle finger (hehe das wat kris always does when he says goodbye to me!) I guess it was a final way of sayin fukk u to tobias. I knew that I cud never be with my Caleb nymore. So den the guardes led him away into a dark n steamy room. I thought I wud never see him again….

**AN; Sors if sum of da dets ar rong I'm goin' of da movis so lykee, ya. Any ways ya so rview cuz dat would mk meh haape. I'll podt mur chps later if Im feeling nice:) hahahahahahahahahahashahahah ahahahahhashahahahahahahahah ahahhaahhahahahahahhahahahah ahahhahahahahha. LOVE YOU JEENY AND KRIS WELL BE 2GEHTER 4EVER BBY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OKAYYYYY so if ya dnt lyke mah grammar den FUK off cuz i dunt crr. I'm sorry i'm nt educated lyke yhu. N-E ways new chp yay it's gunna be a gud one ao yay.******

I sit in meh rum and cri and cri until i dint got no more ters. Den a persin waks in da room. It...

TOBIAS. *gasp*

"Aye booboo thang how's it goin my sexy mexy," he sais lovinly

Dat just maks me cry harder. Nubody understands meh nd i will allwzz be allune.

My sexy Toby waltz over to me nd scoops meh up in to his rms and carrys to the training room. "What are we doing here?" I ask wearily.

All of the sunday da lights go oot. A spotlite lands on... GUESS WHOO. DATS RITE DAT BITCH TRIS. I almsot laff. What dA fck is she tryin to do.

"I'll tell yun wut i'm tryn to do," she says wid a wicked smil," I'M TRYING TO TAKE YOU DOWN."

"Uhn uh gurl you aint gon scur meh."

"Wanna bet?"

"Uuih yeah!"

I saw tobias in da corner an i saw dat our fite was turning him one. He was mking a sexy face so i made 1 TOo. But den so did tris. So i punch dat look of her FACE.

Den tobies was clapping fur meh but den he went and KISSED TRIS. Den i strted crying even murr and ran out da room.

I went to da tattoo place and i decided to get a tAtto to remind me of my odder love, Caleb.

i get hos name tattoed across my lower bck woth hearta all around it. But den i decide i also want tobias's name so gwt dat one on my upper back woth devil horns around it to remind me of how he no good for me.

I go back to da dorm and Al is the only one in der. And i want to get back a toby for breking mah heart.

So i get all up on hyme and i MAKE OUT WITH HIS FACE. And i no i love him too.

OH NOES.

TObias walk ins the room and looks ashock.

"flamie how could you do do to me? I gave you mah heart! I GAV YOU DA WORLD."

"You dodn't do dat at all. You killed caleb and you wit da botch trisy! I HAE always loved you more den you loved me!"

We stare at each other for a moment. Tension fills the room. I look in his eyes and see that I have hurt him but I am too angry to care. Suddenly his expression shifts and I see a person different from the usual angry, cold Tobias. Instead I see a tender, loving man I've never encountered before.

DEN in a mommert of pasion toby sweeps me up in a kiss.

"You we'ew never myne to loss," he sais and wit a flurish he leaves.

**AN:/ O YEAH cliffhanger sorey next chappy will beh commin soon! Review plz! Loviess you kris**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ayee thx 4 da reviews guyz! Luvz ya! Shout out ta Kris (mah boobo) and Jenny my bffl! Anyways to da reviers: uhmm I do reed tjank u very mch… like idk how I wuz sspsd 2 know about the BOOK divergent if I ddnt read! So sut upz about da grammer guiz. But I happyu lik da story! N E WAY TANKKSS BOOBOOS I LUV U. ps; u no how nicki minaj calls her fanz "Barbz"? I think imam calls u guys mah "Flame's" hehe kk luv u Flames keep rockin!**

Da last ting I remember…his wurm haunds on my skin. My hart skippin at a pace I kud barely count… I swear. It wuz meh..and him. WE wuz runin round da streets of da dauntless cities. I had a bat in my haund, he had a koala bear (Kris's favorite animal awww!). We strted to smash all the male boxes and readin all their mail. It wuz a crazy night. And right at thee end of our hallabaloo.. I looked straight in his purple grey eyes. I just simply sade "I luv u Caleb…forevah! YOU ARE MY DESTINAII!" but den I had a desha voo. Cuz I sword I remember dis nite. But only with Tobius!11 And den all of a sudden I woke wit a "thump!" on top of da highest mountain in dauntussw city.

I cryed.

Caleb was ded..i remberd. But den I remmbrd sumthin else..ho w did I get ontopa dis mountain! All of a sundai I felt my tattoo start to rumble. But not the one that said "Tobias" it wuz da one dat said "Caleb" wiff heart aronde it. It rumbled and shook and I strted to fly in da sky. Oh noes.. the tattoo wuz takin over mah bodie!

I flew ova da city..ova Tobias…over da ded Caleb… wherever he waz. Den I saw mah new luv.

"AAAALLLLL!" I sceemd.

"FLAME BULLET WINCHESTER I WILL SAVE U AND ALL UR DREMES WILL COM TRU BECUZ U AR DA ONE AND ONLY FLAME IN MAH HEART!" nd I laffed a little cuz my name is flame (yadig)

_I can note belive..dis is happenin. All just confusd his luv to meh. I know dat I luv him..but I love Caleb and Tobias. Y dose every1 luv meh! CANT I JUST BEH NURMAL 4 once IN MAH DASTARDLY LIVE!But I new frm dat momnt on as I lokkd up to da sky. I cud neva b normal. Flame Bullet Winchester…wuz ment ta be a LEGEND11_

Al's huge muscles immediately bulged out and grbd meh by da haund and he plld me down gently into his burly ams. He gav meh a hug. He kina look lika mx between pete wentz nd taylor lautner… so das wen I relized I luv him so much!

Maybe mor den Caleb..

Maybe mor den Tobi…

Maybe more den Rome luvs Julia..

Maybe mor den Hansel luv Gretel..

Maybe more den Collette luv Maryus (Les miseblr!)

And maybe mor den Caleb and Tobias COMBINEd love meh..

He kissd me so patienatly. I sqeeezd jhis mussle..but den there was a "pppoppp!" sound. Like a rubber band on a plate. All of a Sunday..

HIS MUSSLE DEFLARTED! WHO WUZ DIS MAN I LUVED!

I pull a way frm my new luv.

"Who…who r u! My booboo!" Den al grabbd da top of his face. He startd too pull it off!

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-GASPO! Der wuz no blode…der wuz no gross.

It wuz a mask.

My butiful al was actally.

CALEB!

_I had a feelin…no one has da same forrsst green eyes as mah Caleb…_

He wuz al stracthed up nd he had uh b lak eye. I got out a cucumber frm mah poket and put it on his eye. TO HEAL IT OKAIZ! He shivered and shovered and fell to the ground…he fainted!&^# !

"wat da eff do I doooooo!" I yodeled out! Who cud help meh….not Tobias…he wud kill him…not al…al didn't even exist!

I relized how alon I am in diz wurld. No 1 to luv meh. Tobias waz da king of dauntless now.

Den Caleb whimpered out

"I cam to tell u, my effacious beauty…dat u are da CHOSEN ONE!" den he fainted. I knew since I wuz da chosen won. I hadta safe him. _But how_ I assskd mahself… _but why?_ I asked myself.

I know why,.

I LUV CALEB

But I luv tobias…

But who do I luv more

Da dark night….or the surprising morning…Da devil or da angel rite under mah feets?(REALtalk)

I did a cartwheel all da way to da drug store on da corner of da street. I inrtodussed mahself

"All hail da chosen 1" I said with mah nose in da ski. Every1 bowed down to meh.

"I shall neede sum band aidz…my fellow citsenz" Den a lady handed me a pack of Spongebob Squarepants bandaidz. I needs dat now. She said

"Tank u mah glorius queen for being our chosen 1"

I just got down into a splitz, whippd my hair 3 times in a hipster triangle and said

"Do not call meh qeen…do not call meh chosen 1…Cal meh

FLAME BULLET WINCHESTER! But u can call meh Flamie!" I snorted out and den I rolled down da street bak to my baby booboo Caleb333! (hehe im thinkn' of my Kriss!)

I put a single band daid on his eyeball wer it wuz blak and kissd it. He shot up to da sky nd gav meh a kiss

"I luv u bbbz" and his big huge gigantic larger den life mussles rapped meh in a kiss

"NOT SO FAST!" a lode voice thunderd in dah sky….it wuz

TOBIASSSS MAH LUVVV!

"TOBIAS!" my king! I screemd to him

"WE KUD TOTES RULE DA WRLD TOGETHER BBYYY LIKE I LUV U!KISS MEH NOW OR WAIKT TILL TMMRW COMES! "SO I FLUTTRD UP TO HIM ND DID A BACKFLIP IN DA AIR. He was wearing black tite leather skinny jeans…combat boots…a regal cape, a crown dat says "here lies da king of dauntless" and he has a royal septor…but nooo shirt! His mussles and six pak shined in da twinkl of da nite sky.

"I herd u were da chosn one.." he cankered out…" der can only b one chosen one…AND DAT IS MEHHH!" he screeeeemd so loud dat thnder appeared. All of a sudden he struk lightin at meh witjh his septr and I fell to da ground

"I THOT WE COULD RULE TOGETHER! I BE DA QUEEN…U BE DA KING!" I rumbled outta mah bodiue dose last few wrds. Da clouds in da sky were dark and grey

"I WILL KILL YOUU!" he shooted…aw noes. Mah luv.. he betraed me

I stard to his sole for like 2 seconds. I saw he still luvd meh. Nd he saw I still luv him. But his wrds were LYING!

"I WILL KILLL YOUUU!" he shooted once and again. Caleb grabbd mah shoe and pulld me to da ground

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE NOW MY BABY!" he whispered to meh "he gon KILL u girl!" I took won last lookatma old life.

DEN I SAW DAT BITCH TRIS SMIRKIN AND SHE WAS WEARING NONE OTHER THEN…

THE FUKEN QUEEN CROWD DAT BELONGS TO MEH! I gav Caleb a kiss becuz I knew he wuz da uv of mah life…

Den we ran away…

**AN: okkkkaiz so ikr it got crzy up in here! Nyways tanks to jenny and Melissa for da idea! Luv u guyz! Nd ps kris if u r readin dis u GOTTA wear tobias' outfit he lookkd sooo hawt oh mah. So yah tanks for reedin i'll gret more chaptrs soon bye mah Flame's!ashoutt out yadig da name I gave u guyz? I LOVE MAH FAANSS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; SO thanks to all my Flames! I love you all and I just want to kiss you and hug you all! Thank you for reading my fan fiction you have changed my life forever! So just tell me what you think of this chapter I'm trying something different! I LOVE YOU KRIS AND THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO YOU! Shout out to Jenny!**

Me and Caleb.

Caleb and Me.

Me and Caleb.

Caleb and Me.

Me and Tobias.

Tobias and Me.

Me and Al.

Al and Me…

Oh wait.. AL DOESN'T EXIST!

He was Caleb all along…my dashing Caleb.

BUT I LOVE TOBIAS.

And since I am the chosen one….I KNOW I CAN TAKE OVER THE DAUNTLESS!

So it was me and Caleb.

Caleb and Me.

"Okay so what do we do my love?"

Just then…I JUST SWOOPED HIM UP AND GAVE HIM A BIG KISS! Then he did a barrel roll all the way into…THE JUNGLE! And I followed him all the way…except I flew all the way (since I am the chosen one I have special abilities yadig?) Then Caleb immediately stopped DEAD in his tracks. And he fainted. But he said one last thing.

"Tell Tobias…he was the best brother I've ever had." (OKAY NOW DON'T WORRY THEY ARE HALF BROTHERS SO TOBIAS AND TRIS AREN'T RELATED BECAUSE CALEB IS ALSO TRIS'S HALF BROTHER!)

I screamed "WHAT THE HELLLLL!" and almost cried my eyes out. They were brothers… I patted myself on the back SINCE I GOT IT WITH BROTHERS! (REALtalk!)

I walk back to the Dauntless compound and sleep in my bed…. FOR NOW. Tomorrow starts initiation. And now I have to do it with out either of my loves. '

With out both of my hearts.

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up and go to the cafeteria and see the worst thing I could see at this moment… DAUNTLESS CAKE. That was Tobias's favorite thing in whole world.

OH NO.

I see potato salad in the corner of my vision. That was Caleb's favorite food.

I start to cry and I sink through the floor down into the depths of Dauntless until I hit the bottom of the bottom. From now I will be better in the memory of my former loves.

I WILL CHANGE MY WAYS TO HONOR THEM.

I walk into the training room and all the boys are trying to get with me. But I'm not about that life anymore. I stand in the corner and remain silent.

I will destroy all of them and they will pay the price for my loves lives.

I punch all the bags they throw my way and throw all the knives at my feet. And all the boys look at me but I just whip my hair 3 times in a hipster triangle and say, "I'm off the market boys."

Then one brown haired handsome mouthed devil walks my name. His named was none other than…PETER! He gave me a sexy look. Then Edward turned on the radio and the song "Livin La Vida Loca" (that means "I live like a bird" in Spanish) by Ricky Martin came on. All of a Sunday the lights dimmed and me and Peter were dancing the tango. I had a Sexy red dress on that was long and low so it showed off my double D boobs. Peter was wearing a sexy matador costume and he had a rose in his mouth. He dipped me down low at the end of the dance, spit the rose into that bitch Tris' face and said

"Sugar baby I ain't never going to leave you honey now drop it down low for Peter Pan to kiss you."

He gave me the sweetest kiss of my life. Everyone cheered for us. Except for my King, Tobias. I knew he still loved me.

"Let's get out of here lollipop darlin'." Peter said to me, and I knew from that moment on I would love Peter forever.

But all of a Sunday I stopped and something inside my head was screaming bloody murder.

"BLOODY MURDER BLOODY MURDER!" It sounded kind of like…CALEB! Then it all came together. CALEB WAS THE SECOND CHOSEN ONE. Here is the prophecy,

"There shalt be two special beings in the realm of the dauntless. One boy at the age of 16 who faints a lot, and one girl at the age of 16 who has hair that looks like fire. They are the chosen two who will save the world from the evil king of Dauntless who may be sexy but he is evil so make sure you stay AWAY from him."

_How did I not guess? HOW COULD I NOT HAVE SEEN? ME AND CALEB ARE THE CHOSEN ONES…But we have to kill Tobias…but I love Tobias_

_BUT WE HAVE TO KILL TOBIAS FLAME BULLET WINCHESTER BE A MAN AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE A WEAKLING! KILL THAT BITCH!_

_That was Caleb's voice. So we can communicate with each other through thoughts…wow interestin_g.

THEN I WANTED SOME PETER SO WE MADE OUT! And he took me under a palm tree.

But then I woke up.

**AN: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo O0HHHHHHHHHHH. So yeAH that happen btw guys kris broke up with me and yeah that's pretty stupid so FUUUUUUUCCCCK YOU. Yeah any loviessssssss you guiys FLAMES FOR LIFE**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thx guyzz! Luv u mah Flames! Im also luvin da hashtags u guys r comin up with! I love u flamiezzzz wooo can we get married pleezz…sike me and Kris got back togetherrr yeaaay. Anyways last chapter wuz CRAY so imam just do a lil recap of it kk byeee.**

_PRevisly on Flames New Worldz:_

_How did I not guess? HOW COULD I NOT HAVE SEEN? ME AND CALEB ARE THE CHOSEN ONES…But we have to kill Tobias…but I love Tobias_

_BUT WE HAVE TO KILL TOBIAS FLAME BULLET WINCHESTER BE A MAN AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE A WEAKLING! KILL THAT BITCH!_

_That was Caleb's voice. So we can communicate with each other through thoughts…wow interesting._

_THEN I WANTED SOME PETER SO WE MADE OUT! And he took me under a palm tree._

_But then I woke up._

Nw bak 2 reality.

I runned all da way bak too Caleb. Mah hert waz beatin like an 808 drum, like and 808 drum (yadig I think imam make dat a song!?) I new dat we were da chosien ones.

_Babu, even doh u luv Tobias, and even doh he is mah brother…we gotta kill him. Itsa part of r destiny girl._

I herd my luv talkin in mah mind. I used mah navigation systems and my sonar powers to find my luv…my ODDER HALF! All of a sudden I saw him, spreeled on da ground. Der was a puddle of golden sweat surrondin his boday.

_Interstin I guss da chosen ones sweat gold. _Den he said

"Yah we r magical like dat bby" and he crowed like a lion. Den he did a backflip to meh and we both flew in da air, makin out.

"Baby I will NEVA leev ya." I said , battering mah eyelashed.

But den all of a Sunday

"WHAT DA HELL YOU FUKEN DICKLINGS!?" It was Peter…mah luv.

"Dis isn't wat it looks like" I purred sexly.

"Oh yah sugar hunny ? I gott 2 cents in mah bak pocket I was about da finger dive for u onto the sodapop machine! But I guss dat Sunday evenin's over now darling so imam dash away lickedy splitz" den he did da twist all the way bak to da dauntless compound. I new I luved him but I luved Caleb and TOvias also…my king and my destiny. Now Peter was mah dreem. But I can't let dat stopo meh from findin my true identity.

Den I started singing "U r beautiful nomatter wat they say" by Chrissy Aguilera (i luvv dat chik omg her voice is soo awesome) And I actally relized at dat true moment dat I sounded just like her. So I knew wat to do next…

"IMAM PUT ON A CONCERT! we kud raise money to finally get sum weapons to defeet King tobias" But relly when I said dat I did not mean defeat King Tobias.

I ment defeat dat Bitch Tris!

So Caleb hit up a bunch of digits up in his cell and he said everyone bring like 5 frends so by da end there were like 10,000 people in da forest waitin for my debut concert reveal. Then I relized…..WE HAD NO STAGE!

But don't fret becuz my buddy Jeanine Matthews used her mind powers and did a sorcerer spell

"Halla janja joo… make a special stage for you!" den all of a sudden a stage appeered. And the back up singerz were from fall out boy! The stage wuz cobalt black and the rims were on FIRE! It totally matched mah hair. I wuz wearin a black tight dress dat waz short and strapless and I was wearing combat boots with da words "bad girl" on them. Them my mike was hot pink with bedazzle on it. So I started singing

"All I wanna do is love your body Oh oh oh oh Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it Oh oh oh oh" den I was starin rite into da hazle eyes of a sparkling man in the crowd….his skin wuz sparkling…his eyez waz pale white.

I reconized his face.

eDward. In all his glorie. He started singin movies like jagger

"I got da moves like jagger I got da mooooooooooooves like jagger" so den I said

"Ya wanna know, how to make me smile take control own me just for da night but if I share my secrets you gonna have to keep it so watch and learn don't show me twice ey hey hey YAY!"

"and it goes like dis" he sang den he kissed me silently on da chin. I knew from dat moment on I loved him. We were going to g on tour together. He then crowd surfed and disappeared into da forest…where wuz mah love!?

Then da beautiful King Tobias apeered backsage and he said to meh

"Psst! PSST! Cum bak here bby" I stompered all da way over and said

"No no no boy u r tryna kill meh wat u tink dis is mang?" den he slobberd meh in da most romantic kiss of my life and beyond da starz in da galazy I could see a twinlle shinin in da morning light on a Monday afternoon when the crowd was yelling and caleb was dancing and peter was …oh wait…WHERE WAS PETER? Den Tobias gaspered and shook his magic septor three timez and d d.

(OMG YADIG DAT DISAPEEAR?!)

Den Peter wuz right in front of mah face.

"Darlin' you wanna hang out with the cats and jam to the boogie fresh beat? We can paint this down vanilla-pop baby" I said

"Peter…of course" den he said he had sum bad news.

"I'm not who ya think I am sugar darlin'…when I popped in the can down at the water cooler…i had a bad sweet symphony a-workin' in mah head. To get outta that dump I drizzled upa time machine. Now I'm here. And I ain't in the can no more. I'm from the year 1950"

"NINETEEN FIFTY! BOYYY YOU OLLDD" I screemed and ran down the street cryin….but den I though.

"Where ur time machine?"

"in da bak sugar-darlin'" and he took a comb and brshed his hair. Den I simply sade dis one word.

"Take meh back in time".

**AN:aww shitee itsa bouta go downnn! So tell meh wat yu guyz tink haha like Peter? Yah jenny made him up soo thx gurl! KRIS I LOVE U WE ARENT EVEVERRR GONNA BREAK UP AND THANK U ALL MAH FLAMES I WANNA KISS U FOR BEIN DA BEST FANS IN DA WORLD! Keep it trendin on twitter**

**#FlameFoLife!1**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: HII MY FLAMESSSz! LUV U GUYZ FOREVAH WHEN I SAY FLAME U SAY BULLET FLAME- FLAME - lol anyways hope u enjoy dis chappy i tried sumthin difftent so yah luc u flames!**

Mah second concert. i wuz just abote to travel bak in tyme wit my luv peter. So I runned up to da stage, shined mah boots, and got reddy for take up.

"ARE YOU FLAMEZ REDDY TO RUMBLE AND ROAR OR WUTT?!" i scrabbled. All of a sunday a crowd of 100000 ppl screemed by nom

"Flame bullet winchester! Flame bullet winchester"

_yo can do dis bayby. I belive in you_

i heard caleb speek through our chosen ones telepathy power. I wuz reddy

i pikked up my flame encrusded studded microphone and sang these words i wrote when i weuz depressd

"Oh wow

0h yeh

ya ya ya

oh oh oh

hooooo00oo

oh yah

do do do

laaaaala

Can u feel da firez

my luv is mah desire

i feel da earth under mah feetz

do i luv da king

or my time machine boi

or da chosen one cuz we were meant to be

WHY ME

why is mah life sucha mess

itsa like a hill dat crakked in da middle

'cept u cant fix it wit glue

why am i da chosen one

why did i get dis bursen

im too beauty full to to dis

my swea t

all mah tears

im drownin in dis luv

I JUST CANT DECIDE!

what do i do

mah life =a lie

my life sucks

sumtimes i cant even belive

(ok so dis is da rap and christina is doin it)

I AM DIE VIRGIN

AMNITY WAS ME

NOW I AM A DAUNTLESS

NEVA FORGET DA ERUDITE AND

CONDOR

NOW BAK TO THE REAL G

(ok now dis is bak to da song)

omg.. Do i choose tobias

caleb

or da dashjng peterr

my luvs are soo awesome

but i know i am a flower."

I wakked of da stage and every1 was cryin tears of jou

my song was so amazin

i tuched their hearts

i wuz ment to b here

**AN: OKAY SO KRIS INSPIRED DAT SONG LUV U BOOBOO! ny ways tell meh if u likkd da song i love mag flames!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: OMMMGizzle soory itz ben awhile since I updatd likeeee I gots thangs to du. But anyways dis chappy gonna have sumfin new. KK LUVS YOU GUYS. **

A notebook hits mah face. Wut. Da. Fukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Da covar says "DAriy"

Uh m what.

I open it and strt writing

(WARNIN IT MIGHT GET SAD HUR)

_DER diart, _

_ Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. So dis is a place to rite stuff I guss. I will tell yhu abt mah llyfe I guss. I gots mah luvs: King Tobas, Calb (I luvd him da moistest), peter, and Al (except he wuz clab in diguse. So dat don't really count)_

_ I am da chosen one. But like what else is new. I gots so mny pwrs yhu wuldn't evun believe. Like telepathy. And sexiness._

_ So my boitufl luv Peter asskd meh tp go bak in tyme wif him. So I sayz "Yea boobo..we gon do dat"._

_ He takes mah haunds and leads meh behind a dumpster. Wtf lyke dats pretty sketchy but I was just like watevs/So like after we were in da dumpsters he said _

_"okay sugar darling you gotta pop a squat in this dumpster now" so I sayz boy I aint goin in no dumpster hell nah and I just knew I couldn't do it beecu z it wud mess up my hair duh._

_ It esspensive to mantain my hair wut can I sayz._

_ Then he said "Ok baby cat then if you don't wanna sit down I can't roll with you back in time" so then I sucked it up cuz I knew it was my dutie to go_

_**BACK TO DA FUTURE**_

_ I got into da stinky dumpster that wuz secretly a time machine in disguises. (just like my caleb was disguise as an Al 3). Then Peter hopped in, took out a comb from his pocket, and combed his hair back. I said "boy stop wastin time" and he said "okay" so then he pressd sum buttns and stuff and I felt like I wuz being shooted bak in time! "Here we goooooooooooo!" he jabbled._

_ Den ._

_It._

_ Was._

_ Weir.d_

_I fel all scrbbled. Andi discombubleated. Like mah moleculs wer all rearagend (geddit danny fantom yadig?)_

_ "Sugar dall thang are ya feelin' spiffy" Ptere said all luvninly_

_UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHM OF COURSE NO. I SCREEEMED IT TO DA HEAVENS_

_Den all of a sundai clab appered and den disappeared. Lolk. I craggled out of da dumsta and den ya. Dat happen_

_ I walked up in da club like wadddup I gotta big cck (lol jk imam girl ewie)_

_Sosososososososososos. Imma talk abt my child hood nw ewiw. _

_ Wen I was a yung gur just tryin to find my way in da amity life. Dey knew I wuz special evar since da day I wuz born. My mamma always tolled me_

_ "honey when u were born u came out singing "and I will always luv u" by witney Huston (rest in peace gurl)" so datz wen she knew I wuz a true amity talent star singer musician hardcore metal rockhead. But I always knew I wuz diff from da rest of the amities. Dey was always singin…and dancing… and playin da ukeleles and shit.. but I neva wanted to do dat. I was such a dauntless child. Da 1__st__ time I knew I wuz dauntless was when my lil bro Gavron wuz bornned into da worl. He came out playin da drums, like a tru amity bebe. I remember one day my mother made me practice sum songs from les miserabels and I wuz just singn and shit then my dad bobbled into da room and yelled at my brother 4 peein on da dinner table. _

_ Den he left. He never ever ever came back and I just forgot wat his name wuz too. But he named me. Das how I got such a frick name. Cuz mah dad was a …_

_ DAUNTLESS! And not just any dauntless…..HE WAS KING OF DA DAUNTLESS! HOW COULD I NOT C DAT BEFORE!he wuz eric. My dad was eric. Eric Winchester. Flame Bullet Winchester…of COURSEE! Ohmgd.. my luv tobias killed the only father I had left in dis world._

_Da only true dauntless famly I had left._

_ I runs back in time to my drk devilly man. I ned him like da water need da fire. We was ment to beh wit him._

_ But den I da middle da time voretc iseh mah caleb and he is crying._

_I know den dat we are tda sun and da moon and we are one. I take his lips in my hand and we walk to gether for every._

_ I want to be with toiax too. WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_Den tobas cam he says I need yhu _

_But den cal says I need yam or._

_Peter comes as well and soys no I am da you need_

_Al comes to and is like I'm not evun real_

_And den I sing , "YOU DA ONE DAT I EUNT. YOU R DA ONE BOI. OOO OOO OO HUNNY"_

_Cuz. Dats what you do._

**AN:; okaiz yoyoyo so lik uhm yah jenny I dedicate dis chappy to u guurlll and too kris my booboo! Us have been fightin a lot lately cuz lik he tinks I cheeted on him but boi I didn't cheat on u so shut da eff up kk lik seriously I meen u prbly cheated on me wit dat bitch jennifr so shut da eff…justshut. Kk anyways #ILuvMyFlames nd u guyz r my #Flames4Lyfe !**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OKAY LIIIKKYE I NO I DDNT UPDATE FO' A MINUTE BUT LIKE YO IY IY III DUN CARE BETCHESS. SO ANYWAYS I GOT A NEW BOYFREND NOW HIS NAYME IS JAYCE (da reason i was gone so long was because sum really bad things happened to my ex remember him nyways he in jail now so whatevvvr) but yah i luv jayce nd i so happie i fonde hiym and a big KISSY KISSY to mah #flames fo keepin it real wiff me as nicki minaj said "y'all just hataz b hanging out on the floor like" so ya here we goo**

finallyy ... Our time machine haz arrivved... Peter got out wif a smirk on his face. Caleb kissd meh passionately. But den tobias pickd meh up and we ran into a forest. He said

"yo bbz im sahhry fo killin yur dad but it is wat it is... Now i am king wanna be mah queen?" Den he gad the cutest puppydog face dat i evar seen. But i knew i could never be his queen...BUT THEN I THOUGHT OF DAT BITCH TRISSS

then caleb

then edward

then peter

then al...oha wait

Den i sinply said "buuu bu i lv u and i need ya .. But me and caleb are da chosen ones an i could never b a que

WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFW

DEN sunfin cool happened

actual jus kidsn daas later hehehehhhehhehehheh

to ias cried a milioon tears nd an into da drkness...leaning me alone

i wlooked up to dad world and scremed because mah loves no love me. Den all of a blue someone rumbked in da bushes and i looked to see who was making a da ratchet.

"whi is der wtf show yo seld"

den da mysterry man came put of the bushes and say,"UHHHHHM THT's HIW PU TALK TO JESUS"

omgzzzz jesus?! Gahhall of a sunday edward came wit his glistening gloryie and took meh by da haun

"i got sumthn ta tell u babe" h clairified

"whatever it is i will love you" i sade. Den all of a sunday i gaspd

"I know what you are.." His beady bootoful eyes glard into my mask of a façe...

"Say it..out loud!" He gumbered

"A vampire...a-a true blue realer than teal vampire!" I oscared out for da hole worl to here!

den he stroked ma nose and whispered

"i must leave now..foreva.." His voice echoed nd he zoomied away

"uhmmmmmm okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," jesus gerted.

"wtf mah lobe is walking away and das all you can say jesus you a losa" i shoutied at jesus

"but i luh you babe"

i looked into his sould andsaw ir was true. Just as i was about tell hin da same der was a rumble and a shake and i fell

IN TO A BLACK HOLE

AND INTO THE PITS OF 5evaaaaaa

**AN: das all i got... I lluv i jayceeee!**


End file.
